Lines are meant to be crossed
by sheli-isha
Summary: Jasper and Alice go hunting, but they get more then they'd expected. Better than the summary, please read and review


**Author's note: to those of you that have read my other stories I feel bad for not being able to update. To those who haven't, please read and review them. Also I'd like to point out that this is a threesome fic.**

**Alice's POV**

It burns, from the hairs on my head to the tips of my toes. It is so hot I feel as though my whole body is in a furnace, different to when I was first turned but it is the same heat. It feels as though I am burning from the inside out. I cry out and arch my back of the bed in complete agony, the difference however, between this pain and me being turned is. The pleasure after the pain, and it is pleasure after the pain. Intense pleasure, it's like having multiple orgasms, mind-blowing. Almost, numbing pleasure that is regretfully not being given to me by my husband. "Alice, you okay?" he asks, but how can I be? How can I be okay when I don't know who he is? The person who interrupts my day gives me complete and utter bliss.

With a gentle push I'm brought back to the present, the point where my legs are wrapped around Jasper's hips. Shit! Why then, why is it always then. "I'm so sorry Jaz, if you want we can try again?" I suggest with guilt. He pulls out and begins to change "It's fine Alice I know you can't control it," how is it that I got the most understanding mate ever. That's what hurts even more about it, I am cheating on my husband, well I will, I just don't know who with. I start to change as well "How about we go huntin'?" Jaz suggests, I'm grateful, very grateful for the distraction. A good distraction from the second most erotic vision of mine in five years.

We find a clearing to hunt, "Honey, it's a little close to the treaty line," Jaz tells me, I love him but I wish he wouldn't be so cautious and I tell him that. "Alright honey, but that treaty was made for a reason," I laugh "Spoil-sport, and besides, there's not been a wolf pack in many of years," then we hunt, like the predators we are. I have just successfully drained a deer when I hear it, a leaf crunch, and extremely light paw prints. I am almost certain that I'm not supposed to be this in tuned to whatever it is, but it seems big if the steps are anything to go by. I hear the ruffle of fur and smell the musky scent of it, but there's something else mint.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Damn it! Fuck! Shit! And every other curse word available. Why'd they look up? They had to have heard me, but how? I though us 'shifters' were supposed to be super quiet or something. Whatever, I blame it on these big feet they make me feel clumsy. I smelt them first, they are supposed to be my natural enemy right? They don't smell like bleach at all, in fact the smell quite nice. The blonde smells like cologne, expensive cologne and sex. For some reason my wolf really likes this leech. The other one as well, the brunette that looks kinda like a pixie. She smells like lavender, and sex, ooh someone got lucky before going hunting. I feel like looking at them fully for some reason but I don't I'm here to warn them of the treaty line, not eye- fuck them. I walk behind the shade of a tree before phasing and changing into my shorts.

"Told ya so," the blonde states quietly, I'm sure I shouldn't be able to hear him. I find myself wondering what his voice will sound like in a deeper tone, I'm not gay or anything. Despite the whole Embry scenario because that was a phase even though I imagined that in the shower instead of Bells. That's another point, I did like Bella for a while, ya know until she wanted to be with the leech. Didn't have to tell me, I guessed it myself. "Shut it!" the brunette responds harshly. I chuckle under my breath, I bet they're married. I walk out from behind the tree and look them both up and down. There's this undeniable smell of sexual arousal, I know I'm hot but damn. It seems to be coming from the blonde, hmm. He isn't wearing shoes, I suppose if your body stays the same there's no point wearing shoes. Just blue jeans and a blue and white shirt, nice. The brunette has a pixie cut, its cute, suits her. She's wearing a light blue dress with white frills, aw matching outfits definitely mated.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Damn he's gorgeous. From his head to his toes, I sigh heavily as I run my eyes along his physique. short, spiky hair ,with a strong jaw and beautiful eyes. Deliciously tanned skin with abs that you just want to lick, well that was a very gay thought. But no wonder with the V shape that leads to his shorts, not to mention the way his muscles ripple with every step, damn. If I was a human I would've fainted by now, I"ve been holding my breath since I first saw him. I hear Alice whimper and I sigh heavily, alright Jasper. Just reign in the sexual arousal, just a little. Good, I look at Alice, she looks at me guiltily and I know she was doing the same thing "I know," I voice. "You guys are too close to the treaty line," whoa, its like sex. his voice so maybe I am gay-er then I usually let on. It's not me its my wife who seems to believe that we can't function without having a threesome once a month, not that I'm complaining. Cause we have to if not it feels like something's missing and threesome's fill the void and though we have had our threesome for this month we could make an exception. "We're sorry," we both say at the same time with guilty expressions I would say. He looks into my eyes first with an odd look on his face, now I feel whole. As though we won't need the threesome anymore its quite unnerving.

"Names Jacob," nice name, he olds his hand out for me to shake, I do and there it is. The familiar burn from Alice's visions, its hot and I almost feel human for a second. When Alice follows suit her face is a shocked as mine must have been. "Jasper," I say before Alice blurts out what I know she was thinking 'where do I know that name from?' its Bella's friend, I just don't want her to remember. "Alice, pleased to meet you," after the introduction we all look at each other slowly, I look at Alice's slender legs.

Suddenly there are clothes flying everywhere and we all stand there completely naked, he looks even better like this. I am reluctant to confess that he is slightly longer and thicker than I am. I pull him to me before I can chicken out and he kisses me deeply and passionately, his hands rest on my waist. Alice folds her hands impatiently, I hear her do it. I reluctantly pull away from Jacob and kiss my wife, lowering my right hand slowly. I gently tug at the material of her panties. She hisses at me "Ass," she curses between kisses. I know she liked tha pair but oh well. I drop to my knees and all is forgotten as I place her left leg on my right shoulder, opening her up for myself. I sigh and breathe in her arousal, home.

I start with a slow lick across her slit before a flick of my tongue on her clit. Then a suckle on her clit, followed my a thrust of my tongue into her and a nuzzle to her folds. Then I am joined by a rather large hand, it so hot it makes me feel as though I can sweat. I see one finger followed by two pressed into my wife, hear her whimper and moans and know that she's taken care of. I move her body leaving hot kisses in my wake, I dip my tongue into her belly button. I kiss her to just bellow her breasts where I step back and admire the vision before me.

My wife, her white skin being caressed and fondled by a tanned man we have just met. She has never looked more beautiful, also her skin has a pink tint to it, as though she is blushing. Who would've thought I would be in the woods with my wife in the hands of another man and feel complete. I begin to slowly caress Alice's breasts, kissing the erect peaks. A soft kiss, then gentle lick, then slight suckle followed by a light nibble. Then moving to the other breasts and repeating the actions. Oh how I love my wife's breasts, especially with a blush, the breathless sighs and moans help. I can almost see her breathe lightly, the beautiful noises she makes cause me to stroke myself while I watch her. When she orgasms it joins my own, her mouth has formed a delectable O shape.

I then place myself at her entrance, looking over her shoulder at Jacob, I nod and thrust into her completely. One hand on her thigh, the other in her hair. Jacob nods and I pull out completely, moving back slightly, Jacob replaces me and begins to thrust very tentatively before pulling out and re-entering her from behind I presume. She hisses "Fuck!" she cries as he fully settles, he nods over her shoulder before I push into Alice's tight walls, once more. We build up a pattern slowly, he pulls out I push in. "F-uck, Ja- Jas," I know what she's trying to say, I adjust my angle so I brush against her G-spot with every thrust. When she orgasms this time we both fall out of pattern and thrust at the same time, she screams, arching her neck perfectly for me to bite one side and Jacob to nibble the other.

She falls on the floor and Jacob joins her, I curl unto her other side and we snuggle for a while. I feel as though I need recovery time for once in my life and Alice's eyes are closing slightly "Pleasure, to meet you Jacob," I say, I feel its only right. "The pleasure is all mine," he assures me. "Best get going mutt," Jacob kisses Alice on the nose, seemingly ignoring her rude comment. Then he kisses me on the lips before wrapping his shorts around his ankle. "Later bitch, see you guys around," he says walking backwards and waving, before phasing and running into the woods. We cuddle and actually nap.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"I'm telling you Alice, you didn't have to be so rude," blah blah blah, Jasper hasn't stopped going on about my 'rude behaviour' its kinda cute. "Why do you guys smell like Jacob?" Bella asks as we walk past her. We hold our breaths, shit! That's where I knew that name from.

**Author's note: I know it's a rather rubbish ending but its the best I could think of cause I wrote this in like two hours. If you would like me to make this into a multi chapter fic just let me know, thank's for reading :D**


End file.
